


Fate on a Rooftop

by xpatxperience



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpatxperience/pseuds/xpatxperience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a poem i wrote in creative writing class... I tried therefore no one can hate. All errors are mine, mine, mine,mine no you can not have any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate on a Rooftop

I found my fate on a hospital rooftop.  
My pride was faltered by his cocky grin.  
My logic discovered the flaw in his plan.  
My wit was no match for the bullets of steel.  
My love stood on a ledge and called.  
My fate told lies then jumped.

A man ran across a busy street,  
My fate thrown out across the cold concrete,  
Perhaps it was because the man believed so fate stepped in to prove him wrong.  
The man came to fate on the side of the road, heart broken, mouth a little open.  
He fell into depression, the man, and wouldn't come out because all the kings horses and all the kings men could put fate together again.


End file.
